


Love Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic...





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

I know he’s behind me. Even though the stone of the balcony is cool against my skin, his presence reaches out to me, heating my blood.

As he enfolds me in his embrace I relax against him. His lips caress my neck. I offer up a half-hearted protest, even as I tilt my head to allow him better access.

His voice murmurs in my ear, his breath warm. “I want you.”

My eyes flutter closed as his hands caress my hips through the thin satin of my dress. “Someone might see.”

“They won’t, they’re too busy drinking their way through our wine cellar.”

“And if they come looking?”

“Then they can fuck off to the far side of fuck, and then fuck off some more when they get there.”

Turning in his arms, I reach for his zip, “such refined language Lord Asherton.”

His breathing falters as I take advantage of his now open trousers, sliding my hand inside and stroking him through the cotton of his shorts. 

“Fuck my language.”

“I’d rather you fucked me.”

He hitches my dress up around my waist as I tug his trousers and shorts to his ankles. I smile as he tears my panties from me and lifts me onto the patio table. Spreading my legs wide, he drives himself home.

“Thought you were worried about our guests.”

“Suddenly they don’t seem important anymore.”

“They never were.”

I wrap my legs around him, drawing him deeper. “Keep your mind on the job.”

His hands moved up my body, sliding my dress from my shoulders, his mouth sucking on the newly revealed skin. 

Rolling my hips, I reach for him, my hands slipping under his shirt, my nails biting into his skin.

“Oh God!”

I smile wickedly, “not a chance of him helping you. The way we’re behaving you’d be better calling on Satan.” The last word fades into a moan as he gently nips at the top of my breast, and then we lose ourselves in the moment, in the act of love…

…We tidy ourselves up, straightening our clothes and smoothing down our hair. He sits on a patio chair and pulls me onto his lap. 

“I think we got away with it.”

“Well if they give us a round of applause or hold up score cards when we go back downstairs then we’ll have our answer.”

He chuckles softly, “I am so lucky to share my life with you Mrs Lynley. I don’t know what I did, but I will always be grateful that you chose to love me.”

“And I’m forever grateful that you saw through my façade to who I really was and chose to love me.”

“What’s meant to be will always find a way.”

I stroke his face, losing myself in his eyes. “And you and I are meant to be, even if it took us a while to realise.”

“I love you Mrs Lynley.”

“And I love you.” Running my fingers through his hair I sigh deeply, “we have to go back to our guests, don’t we?”

Nodding, he agrees. “We do,” he glances at his watch, “but only so that we can pack them off home. We’re due back in London tomorrow afternoon so we need an early night.”

“I like that sound of that plan.” Getting to my feet, I hold out my hand to him. He entwines his fingers with mine and allows me to help him stand, “so let’s go and put it into action.”

Still holding hands, he leads me through the bedroom and we head downstairs to our guests.


End file.
